Oportunity
by MagicFire
Summary: Based on The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. He was a troublemaker. A brat. A stuckup, conceited, mean, nasty, arrogant creature that thought no, knew, he was better than everyone else there. Maybe that’s why she loved him. AU Oneshot! RR!


Grr…people that used to know me as a oneshot writer for Dramione on this site, hello! Lol. I stopped writing because some jerk on dA (Deviant Art) stole my oneshot H20h! and posted it as their own. I got the matter resolved but after that the person, who will remain unknown to the public (lol), basically killed writing for me because I was afraid to write something somebody liked so much they'd steal it.

But now I don't care and won't tolerate it no matter what! So I'm still writing Dramione (YEAH!) so I hope you enjoy! 3

Disclaimer: If I really owned Harry Potter, do you think I'd be writing about it HERE!?

* * *

Vermillion. Can sometimes be dark. Can sometimes be bright. Red. Always stays the same. No matter what. That describes Hermione Granger. The bright, smart Gryffindor that can turn dark in an instant when it comes to protecting her friends, and defending herself. Emerald. A dark shade of green that could always have a bright side if you hold if under light. Green. Always the same, no matter what. Exactly like red. That describes Draco Malfoy. Always dark, but could be brought into light, if had the opportunity.

But Draco never got that opportunity. Not like Vermillion did. _Never_. It was the X Factor. All of Hogwarts knew him. He was a troublemaker. A brat. A stuck-up, conceited, mean, nasty, arrogant creature that thought- no, _knew_- he was better than everyone else there. Maybe that's why she loved him. Maybe that's why she let him fall during their sixth year. Hermione had the opportunity to save Draco from himself. From Snape. From Voldemort. From avenging his father. But she was the vermillion shade that time, that made her stop in her tracks and bring back a past that only showed the hatred they had for each other. They hatred she knew was false.

Hermione pretended to go on with her life as if she were satisfied. Stayed by Harry and Ron for the rest of their 16 age and the next year. She helped Harry with Voldemort and had an opportunity with Ronald. But she did not take that opportunity either. She never stated why, but she went on with her life as if everything were perfectly normal. As if everything was okay and everything was all right.

But nothing was all right. Because until she was 23, she never saw Malfoy again.

-----------

"Are you sure you don't just want to sit down and have a cup of tea with us?" Ron asked her. Harry Potter, Ginny Weasely, Ron Weasely and Lavender Brown. Both couples, with Hermione left out. She shook her head and awkwardly played with a piece of brown hair in her face before pushing it back behind her ear.

"No thanks. You guys have fun." She said turning away with a wave of her hand. The two pairs looked at each other, shrugged, the walked into the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione gone from sight around the corner.

"What on earth could possibly ever make me want to sit down with those four lovebirds, alone as Harry and Ron suck their lips the whole time!?" She muttered angrily to herself. It wasn't fair. How could she say yes to that and live with herself? How inconsiderate! "Stupid jerks I can't-" And just like that she slammed into somebody and crashed to the ground.

"Excuse you!" The shadowed figure that she slammed into said, towering above her. "If you stop talking to yourself and watch where you're going, you may actually get somebody to date you!" Hermione looked up. The man was wearing a pair of black sunglasses over his face, which is stupid because it was a stormy day, and had shoulder length blonde hair.

Hermione knew who it was. "You are still such a foul, evil, loathsome little cockroach!" She leaped up and pointed her wand at his face in the middle of London where any Muggle that turned to look at what all the ruckus was could see.

Malfoy whipped his sunglasses off and looked her straight in the eye. He still had the hollow gray eyes that showed the sadness and frustration in his body all bottled up. He snickered. "Don't expect me to start cowering like an immature child. You underestimate me too much sometimes, Granger."

"Shut up! You underestimate me!" She yelled back, slipping her wand into her sleeve, noticing some Muggles were starting to stare at them. He scoffed.

"Don't be immature. You can just apologize and let me get one with my life." He said, putting the sunglasses on top of his head. Insides, he was relieved and totally ecstatic that she was still dateless and that he could still get a chance. But he didn't care that much. After all, he was just Draco. But Hermione, felt like crying tears of joy and jumping up and down just knowing he was okay.

"Surprised you're not in Azkaban." She replied, changing the subject. He stuck his nose up.

"Oh please, I turned Snape in after he tried to kidnap me." He said with a laugh. Hermione couldn't tell if he was serious or not. She stuck her lower lip out, getting frustrated that he hadn't cracked yet like he would've when they were younger and in school.

"Yeah right! I don't believe you." She stated, crossing her arms against her chest. He shrugged it off.

"So what? Cry me a river." He said with a wave of his arm, knowing that he was getting Hermione mad. And although he'd never admit it right then and there, he was actually having fun reliving the days of annoying people- especially Hermione.

"If I did, you'd poison it." She retorted.

"Good because somebody like you doesn't deserve to live and breathe my air." He replied, playing along with her childish games or immaturity and ridiculus arguments.

"If it were up to me there'd be no air left for you to breathe." She told him icily with a sly smile on her face.

"That's why it isn't up to you!" He replied loudly, getting annoyed but in the way that he didn't want to stop.

"Well then do you want to make out with me as much as I do you?" She asked, yelling back. Neither could take it anymore.

"I'm surprised somebody as smart you had to ask!"

_Opportunity plus vermillion and emerald plus a street in London packed with Muggles equals NOT GOOD for a child's health._

* * *

Oh sweet mother molasses I watch TV to much. Lol. Yeah, this is what you get when a Dramione-sick writer who hasn't practiced in months decides to write a one shot out of the blue. 

Please review even if you're gunna tell me how much it sucks! (lol)

Love,  
Magic


End file.
